


【乙女向】陌生人

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，维吉尔X你，pwp，大概是rape roleplay，以及写着写着就变成了现代AU？
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	【乙女向】陌生人

删文。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之这是一个你拿着剧本要求和哥哥玩rape play的故事。无奖竞猜时间：剧本是从哪个部分开始的？  
> 作者表示自己也不知道，但是事实就是这样，作者也感到非常惊讶……（被打


End file.
